bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakanishis
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Kendou and Kyuudou Nakanishi are recruitable characters in Big Bang Age and playable characters in Big Bang Beat and Big Bang Beat Revolve. The Nakanishi sisters are a pair of students that have a strong sense of justice. Annoyed by the way Seijou Academy is being run, they team up with Rouga Zanma in order to fight against Agito of the Dark. Kendou is the more outspoken of the two sisters, and is always looking for a good challenge, while Kyuudou is extremely soft-spoken and hesitant. However, as a team, they are all but unstoppable. = Special Abilities = ---- Using the D button allows you to control Kyuudou's actions. You must have control of Kendou in order to give Kyuudou commands. ' Kyuudou: Teihei Shageki (Archery: Horizontal Arrow)' (D) '' damage - % proration'' Kyuudou fires a straight arrow. * The arrow is affected by gravity, causing it to gradually lose altitude. * Slight startup time. ' Kyuudou: Kyokusha (Archery: Lob Arrow)' (2D) '' damage - % proration'' Kyuudou fires an arrow upwards. * The arrow is affected by gravity, causing it to gradually lose altitude. * Slight startup time. Kyuudou: Idou Hidari/Migi (Archery: Movement Left/Right) (4/6D) '' damage - % proration'' Kyuudou moves in the direction that is pressed. * Pressing D again while she's moving will stop her movement, but she will also stop after a certain amount of time. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 2A jA 5B 2B jB 5C 2C jC Command Normals ---- input Description. Specials Fumikomi (Raid) (41236A/B) % damage - fixed proration Kendou charges forward while ducking low, striking the enemy with her shoulder. * Can combo into Nagiharau, Kyouda, or Noboridou on hit. * A version has less startup delay and recovery but has less hitstun. * B version has more startup delay and recovery but has more hitstun. Nagiharau (Mow Down) (236C) % damage - fixed proration Kendou swings a shinai at the opponent's legs. Kyouda (Smite) (214C) % damage - fixed proration Kendou pulls one of her shinai back for an overhead strike. *Chargeable. Noboridou (Rising Torso) (623C) % damage - fixed proration Kendou jumps into the air with her sword held parallel to the ground. Supers Kasanedou (Heavy Torso) (22D) '' % damage - fixed proration'' Kendou swings her two shinai down in front of her, creating a crossing pair of waves. * Ground-bounces on hit. Shin Noboridou (True Rising Torso) (623D) '' % damage - fixed proration'' Kendou uses a Noboridou, then strikes two more times in the air. * Causes knockdown. Yaezakura (Double Cherry Blossom) (41236D) '' damage - % proration'' Kyuudou fires a powerful arrow. * Hits five times. * Travels across the screen. Kaou/Kasezakura (Bound Cherry Blossom) (63214D) '' damage - % proration'' Kyuudou fires multiple arrows upward. * The arrows travel in separate arcs, covering about half the screen. Big Bang Break Shimai no Kizuna (Sisters' Bond) (41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Using the Nakanishi sisters effectively is much like using Carl Clover from Blazblue--because you're controlling two characters at once, being able to coordinate their movements is key to winning matches. Unlike Carl, Kendou can take care of herself without Kyuudou's help, but like Carl, her overall flexibility and playability will suffer if Kyuudou is not involved in the fight. Most of the time, Kyuudou's arrows can be used as situational pokes from long range, disrupting an enemy's attacks. That in turn enables Kendou to get in close and do some damage. Especially conducive to this strategy is the fact that Kendou and Kyuudou can use super moves separately, allowing either twin to open up the enemy for an attack from the other one. Kendou's shinai give her a much longer range for some of her pokes, and once she gets a combo started it's usually child's play to set up for a special, usually 236C or 214C. 41236A/B is also an option if you still need to close the distance, but whatever attack you use after the charge has to be spot on, or the combo will drop and Kendou will be left open. Kendou's supers are usually used in tandem with Kyuudou's due to their poor horizontal range and semi-long startup, though they can be part of a Kendou-only combo if the opponent is relatively close. 22D can be used to stop dash-ins if timed correctly, and 623D is a fairly workable anti-air in its own right. Combos